Prophet
Major Laurence "Prophet" Barnes is the squad leader of Raptor Team during the events of at the Lingshan Islands. Background A seasoned veteran of the Gulf Wars and Operation Enduring Freedom during the war on Al-Qaeda, he spent years of schooling before joining the US Army. Eventually, during a drug-related raid, he finally decided it was wrong to kill civilians indiscriminately and put both of his CIA advisors in the hospital. When he was reprimanded by his superiors, he lashed out at them too. Since he was to be put in Leavenworth, he figured he should "really earn it" and proceeded to beat up everyone in the room. At the maximum-security prison, he received some documents sent by Jacob Hargreave. Barnes was set free, but in return he had to do a favor for Hargreave. And so he was the first soldier to try on the Nanosuit 1.0, where he met Nathan Gould. Later, at Lingshan, after he was temporarily MIA, Nomad, being the second-in-command, temporarily took Prophet's role as squad leader. However, because of Nomad's rank, Strickland assumed complete mission control. ''Crysis Prophet leads Raptor Team through their first few objectives, the first being to find Aztec who was separated from the rest of the squad only to be informed by Jester and Nomad that Aztec was torn to shreds (along with a North Korean patrol) by an unknown hostile, he then incinerates his suit via remote and orders the two to stay on mission. He later regroups with Nomad, Psycho, and Jester who have made a startling find, a boat completely frozen solid in the middle of the tropical island, he then proceeds to order Psycho to "can it" after he questions their true motives for being on the island and argues that prophet knows more than he's telling him. After Prophet and Psycho's argument they hear a thunderous roar in the distance, suddenly an Alien Scout blasts from the other side of the boat abducting Jester and dragging him off into the jungle. They finally manage to find him but it is too late as he was nothing more than a mangled corpse on the side of the mysterious mountain, he proceeds to vaporize his suit and continues forward with the mission. Later he regroups with Nomad who also begins to question his superiors motives, this startles Prophet as he is used to Jake taking orders without question and being utterly obedient, he then tells him that he has no idea whats going on and that he was sent to find these people and that's what he is going to do, immediately after his debacle with Nomad he is abducted by an alien scout and dragged off into the jungle in the same manner as Jester. After his abduction Nomad lists him as MIA rather than KIA hoping Prophet may still be alive, Major Strickland assumes mission command after the whole event. Prophet miraculously reappears at the point of the story where Nomad exits the alien ship and saves him from a squad of alien troopers, but exhibiting strange behavior. He has somehow managed to jury-rig a complex alien weapon into operation while in the field, and seems to have a much deeper understanding of the aliens than anyone else, but his suits thermal systems are badly damaged. Nomad then escorts Prophet out of the sphere and escorts him to a VTOL to safety. Once he returned to the [[USS Constitution|USS ''Constitution]] he is seen arguing with Psycho (who also managed to survive) telling him how he's going to take the fight to the aliens. Prophet was last seen stealing a VTOL and flying back to the island in the aim of stopping the alien forces singlehandedly. Presumed dead after the island is the subject of a nuclear strike, he was last revealed to be alive when Psycho received a radio communication from Prophet on a VTOL with Nomad and Helena Rosenthal after the defeat of the Warrior at the hands of Nomad whom quickly reacts to this by ordering Psycho to take them back to the island in search of him as thousands of machines pour out of the alien ship. ''Crysis Warhead There is only three references to Prophet during the game. The first one is radio transmission overheard by Psycho as he leaves the [[USS Maine|USS ''Maine]] in Frozen Paradise, Prophet seemingly in danger of hypothermia since his Nanosuit is malfunctioning (Psycho responds, trying to find out where Prophet is, but Prophet is seemingly unable to hear Psycho, possibly due to radio interference). Later, in the second half of Below the Thunder, Commander Emerson informs Psycho that Prophet had been found, alive. The final reference is in the later parts of From Hell's Heart: Emerson announces that Prophet and Nomad have made it out of the Sphere alive, and are headed to the carrier. ''Crysis Comic'' Prophet fought alone against the bipedal aliens until the VTOL arrived. Unfortunately it was shot down by the Ceph right before it landed. A large bipedal alien then blew it up, knocking down all the survivors and severely injuring Nomad. Prophet then came to their rescue and defeated the giant Ceph with a Gauss Rifle and grenades. He also defended his would-be saviors from any smaller Ceph as they got up. When they all got to safety, Prophet explained that the mission was nothing more than a cover for Jacob Hargreave's agenda, to everyone's shock. ''Crysis 2 At some point after the Lingshan incident, Prophet was promoted to the rank of Commander. It was then revealed that Prophet was under the orders of CryNet Systems CEO Jacob Hargreave who had him investigated Lingshan to procure acknowledge about the aliens, the Ceph. Prophet confronted Hargreave about his knowledge about the Ceph and was angered to learn that his superior actually used him and Raptor Team as mere test subjects to field test the Nanosuits against the Ceph; in which Hargreave calls Raptor Team's casualties a necessary sacrifice. As a result, Prophet went rogue and stole the Nanosuit 2.0, becoming a wanted man in the process. In the years between 2020 and 2023, Prophet somehow discovered the existence of Ceph ships buried all over the Earth and traveled to New York City to warn the city of his findings. He arrives too late, however; after the invasion has already begun. Prophet allied with Dr. Nathan Gould in finding a way to combat the Ceph. At some point Prophet was infected with the Ceph's "Manhattan" virus. On August 23rd, he rescued a dying Alcatraz after a Ceph gunship destroyed his reinforcement submarine and killed most of the marines on board. He combined Alcatraz with his suit before committing suicide so that the Nanosuit would adapt to Alcatraz, leaving behind a video inside the suit for the marine. Throughout Alcatraz's journey, he encountered many of Prophet's memories inside the suit, and the suit itself delivered messages from Prophet, possibly programs he instigated before his death. After Alcatraz's heroics in halting the Ceph invasion of Manhattan, he encountered Prophet apparently inside the suit itself. Prophet hinted the suit had somehow 'preserved' his spirit. He explained things about the Ceph and said that neither he nor Alcatraz could die yet, and the nanosuit bearer awakened. After receiving a radio transmission from Karl Rasch, the other founder of the Hargreave-Rasch corporation, Alcatraz replied, "'They call me...Prophet," apparently in the latter's voice. Quotes * ''The situation is FUBAR (F***ed up beyond all recognition/any repair) - Prophet, Relic, to Nomad when commenting on how bad the situation is. * I've got your back Nomad, let's give these ugly bastards a taste of their own! *Nomad pauses, stunned* You with me, son? - Prophet, Paradise Lost, to Nomad when he miraculously returns with the MOAC. * His nuke won't even scratch the surface. ''- Prophet, '''Reckoning', telling Psycho how the nuke Admiral Morrison will launch won't even damage the aliens * We cannot fight new wars with old weapons. Let him, who desires peace, prepare for war. ''- Prophet, '''CryEngine 3 Tech Demo', talks to possibly a crowd or Nomad about the War in NYC. * Alcatraz? That your name? Alcatraz... Destiny's a bitch, huh? It'll be on you now, son. - ''Prophet talking to Alcatraz on their first meeting. * ''Not just New York. Not just Lingshan. The Ceph have been around... forever, man. ''- Prophet, Crysis 2 ending cinematic, talks to Alcatraz about how widespread the Ceph are. * ''They call me...Prophet. - ''Prophet responds to Karl Rasch at the end of Crysis 2. Gallery File:Prophet disapoint.jpg|Prophet moments before his capture by the Aliens. File:Prophet.jpg|Prophet arguing with Psycho, again. Trivia *In a deleted training level in ''Crysis, Prophet is suppose to accompany Nomad and help him fight in a mock, tutorial village. *In one of the unlockable flashbacks in Crysis 2, it was revealed that Prophet like Nomad, visited the Alienship, where he learned of the Ceph locations via a map similar to the one in the ending clip and was contacted by Gould while inside. Category:Crysis Characters Category:Crysis 2 Characters